New York, New York!
by HurlyBurly
Summary: Horatios Geburtstag steht bevor, und es ist ein RoadTrip nach NY geplant...CSI Las Vegas CSI:Miami Crossover
1. Chapter 1

So, ich melde mich hier mit einer neuen – wie sollte es auch anders sein – CSI-Fanfiction wieder. Diese Geschichte habe ich für eine Freundin geschrieben, da sie sich aufregte ich würde nie etwas mit ihrem Lieblingsschuspieler drin schreiben. Liebe Jana, ich hoffe hier kommt er oft genug drin vor um all die anderen Male des Nichtauftauchens wieder gut zu machen!

Ich wünsche allen viel Spaß beim Lesen, und es gilt das übliche: Keiner der Charaktere gehört mir, und so weiter und so fort….

Kapitel 1: Womit ich mir auf einer Autoafahrt die Zeit vertreiben kann..

Wie feiert man gebühend ein 50 jähiges Bestehen? Immerhin waren 50 Jahre ein halbes Jahrhundert…

Horatio saß auf dem Sofa und starrte eine Flasche Wein an. Dafür gab es keinen besonderen Grund, er konnte nur einfach besser Nachdenken wenn er etwas anstarrte.

Übermorgen würden es 50 Jahre sein…sein Leben war so gut wie vorbei, fand er.

Doch H war schon immer ein Optimist gewesen, deshalb würde er sich von einer so unbedeutsamenen Tatsache nicht seinen Geburtstag ruinieren lassen, soviel war klar. Die Einladungen waren verschickt, und es konnte nicht mehr lange dauern, bis seine Kumpanen eintrafen.

Als wären seine Gedanken eine Aufforderung gewesen, klingelte es an der Tür.

Horatio stand auf – und flog in Hohem Bogen über ein auchtlos liegengelasseses, rosanes Skateboard ohne Rollen. Er konnte sich gerade noch abfangen und somit eine Kollision zwichen seinem Gesicsht und der Tischkannte verhindert.

Sich abklopfend und seinen Mitbewohner verfluchend hinkte er in Richtung Tür und öffnte.

Vor seiner Tür standen sein alter Kollege Wayne Dobie und seine Freundin Glory. (a/n:Aus dem Film: "Sein Name ist Mad Dog ;-) )

„Hey, H!" Glory umarmte ihn „Wie geht's so?"

„Kann nicht klagen." Er begrüßte Wayne mit dem Handschlag für koralle Jungs.

„Sind wir die ersten?" wollte Wayne wissen.

Wie auf Kommando tauchten weitere Köpfe im Türrahmen auf.

„Juhu!" machte Sara auf sich aufmerksam.

„Ihr wart die ersten." Horatio sah dich die vresammelte Gesellsschaft an.

Alle waren da: Gil, Sara, Catherine, Nick, Greg, Megan und Saras Nachbar Stan.

Ohne weitere Kommentare rannten sie Ihm sie Bude ein.

„kommt doch rein.." murmelte H und schloss die Tür. Die Meute stürmte sein Wohnzimmer, und Horatio stellte sie einander vor.

„Cool, also sind alle da. Mein Wagen steht abfahrtbereit unten vor der Tür." Sara's „Wagen" war ein Hippiebus, welcher von oben bis unten mit Peacezeichen und Blumen bemalt war. Bunte Bändchen schmückten die Rückspiegel. Es war ein Wunder, das diese Ansamlung der unterschiedlichsten Altmetalle überhaupt noch fuhr – Und ein Glück, dass es in den USA keinen TÜV gab. Und mit genau diesem Etwas hatten sie vor, eine Reise nach New York zu unternehmen.

Horatio kramte zwei Reisetaschen hervor. „Gil, bring die Dinger doch schon mal zum Auto."

„Warum ich?" wollte Gil wissen.

„Weil er das gesagt hat." Stan sah Gil eindringlich an .

„Bin schon unterwegs." Vor Stan hatten alle Respekt, denn er war psychisch leicht angeknackst, um um nicht zu sagen: total ausgeklinkt! Doch seit sie ihn eines Abends beim Flaschendrehen bei seiner Nachbarin Sara (mach Schleichwerbung für meine letzte CSI-Story…;-) )besser kennen gelernt hatten war er irgendwie zu einer Bereicherung für die Gang geworden.

Gil trabte mit den Koffern Richtung Tür und wäre auf dem Flur fast mit einem anderen Kerl zusammen gestoßen. Gil sprang zur Seite, verlor das Gleichgewicht und fiel durch die offene Tür in den Besenschrank.

Marty half ihm auf. „Oh, tut mir leid Mister! Ich hab Sie gar nicht gesehen!"

Marty war Horatios Mitbewohner. Eigentlich hatte Horatio sich das WG Leben recht Harmonisch vorgestellt, doch nach wenigen Wochen mit Marty musst er lernen, mit der Wahrheit über das Leben in einer WG klar zu kommen.

Horatio war eher ein ruhiger Typ, was man von Marty nicht gerade sagen konnte. Wenn er nicht gerade mit seiner Gitarre versuchte, Horatios Trommelfell zum Platzen zu bringen, fuhr er in der Wohnung Skateboard oder verbrachte seine Zeit in Gesellschaft eines meldungspflichtigen Irren, welcher sich als „Wissenschaftler" bezeichnete. Wenn es nach H ging, war der Kerl eine Gefahr für die Allgemeinheit. Aber Marty war eigentlich kein schlechter Kerl und er zahlte seinen Teil der Miete, und das überwog.

"Oh, schon okay." Gil rappelte sich auf und griff nach den Koffern.

„Oh, cool, Sie haben meinen Koffer schon geholt!" Marty klemmte sich sein Skateboard unter den Arm und marschierte ins Wohnzimmer. „Hey, H, sind alle da?" Er warf einen Blick in die Runde. „Perfekt! Dann können wir ja los."

„Leute, das ist Marty:" stellte Horatio seinen Mitbewohner vor, „Marty, das sind meine…äh…Leute."

Nachdem alle sich pesönlich bekanntgemacht hatten (Was einige Zeit in Anspruch genommen hatte) beschlossen sie, sisch auf die Socken zu machen und damit die Warscheinlichkeit rechtzeitig in New York anzukommen zu steigern.

„Damit sollen wir fahren? Sagt mir dass ihr das nicht ernst meint!" Marty warf dem Bus einen mitleidigen Blick zu. „Was ist mit deinem Hummer, H?"

„Da passen wir nie im Leben alle rein." Sara warf Marty einen angesäuerten Blick zu.

„Ja, aber mit ihm steigen die Chencen, lebendig und noch in diesem Jahrhundert in New York anzukommen nahezu ins unermessliche. Außerdem hat er Servolenkung!"

"Ja, und er schluckt 27 Liter auf hundert Kilometern!" erlärte H.

Marty sah sich um. "Oh...äh...ich steig schon mal in den Bus!"

Nachdem alle sich um die Verteilung der Sitzplätze gestritten hatten (Sara durfte die erste Schicht fahren, immerhin war es ihr „Auto"), das Auto beladen war und Sara allen, die es wagen sollten, im Bus Eis zu essen mit dem Tode gedroht hatte, begann die Fahrt.

Solange sie durch Miami fuhren war eigentlich alles (bis auf einen Zwischenfall betreffend Gil und ein Schokoladeneis) in Ordnung. Problematisch wurde es, als sie auf den Highway abbogen. Greg verlor als erster die Geduld.

„Okay, Sara, wir sind nun auf dem Highway. Du darfst schneller als 30mph fahren!"

„Ja, aber ich will doch das wir alle heil ankommen!" Sara lächelte gutmütig.

„Das ist ja sehr heroisch von dir" mischte Stan sich ein, „Aber wir haben vor, ÜBERMORGEN in NY anzukommen, und nicht in 30 Jahren."

„Wenn ich dann noch lebe!" meldete H sich zu Wort.

„Also ich finde das Tempo gut."

Alle drehten sich zu Wayne um. Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Was denn? Ich mag zu viel Action nicht! Das Tempo-"

Glory hielt ihm den Mund zu und nahm ihm somit die Chance, sich bei allen unbeliebt zu machen.

„Äh, H, ich habe mal ne Frage.2"

H drehte sich zu Gil um.

„Warum konnten wir nicht gleich nach New York fliegen? Wir mussten doch eh von Las Vegas hier rüber jetten, warum hätten wir uns nicht in New York treffen können?"

Nun stieg auch Megan in die Unterhaltung ein.

„Wegen der Reise, Gil. Der Weg ist das Ziel."

„Das war sehr poetisch." meinte Horatio.

„Danke."

Dann herrschte Schweigen.

Sara fuhr mittlerweile ein für den Highway angemessenes Tempo, was jedoch von den Insassen des Vans weitgehend unbemerkt blieb.

Nach einiger Zeit brach Marty das Schweigen.

„Ich sehe was, was ihr nicht seht, und das ist Grün."

„Baum!" rief Catherine erfreut, „Ich bin dran! Ich sehe was, was ihr nicht seht, und das hat einen vertikalen Stiel!"

„Baum." erkannte Gil. „Ich sehe was, was ihr nicht seht, und das hat Rinde."

„Baum." seufzte Greg. „Das Spiel ist ätzend."

Alle starrten wieder nach vorne.

„Wollen wir Kofferpacken spielen?" wollte Wayne wissen.

„Wie wär's mit Fangen?" fragte Stan sarkastisch.

Dann wieder Schweigen, welches Sara mit ihrer „Sacred Love"-CD beendete. Dann begann sie, lautstark mitzusingen.

„Send your love...Into the future..."

„Okayokayokayokayokayokay, lasst uns nachdenken – was könnten wir noch machen!" schrie Nick gegen Sara und Sting an.

„Teekesselchen!" rief Megan. „Sie drehte sich nach rechts. „Los, H, wir fangen an. Ich hab was tolles!"

Die 2 flüsterten einige Zeit, dann drehten sie sich wieder um.

„Okay," begann Megan, „Mein Tekesselchen ist grün."

„Baum?" fragte Wayne blöde. Keiner beachtete ihn.

„Mein Teekesselchen ist blond."erklärte H.

Die anderen sahen sich verwirrt an.

„Mein Teekesselchen ist braun."

„Mein Teekesselchen sieht aus wie sein Vater."

„Mein Teekesselchen hat Nadeln."

„Mein Teekesselchen war mal mit Julia Roberts zusammen."

„Ich hab's!" schrie Glory „IchhabsichhabsichhabsICH HAB'S! Kiefer! es ist Kiefer!"

„Kiefer?" wollte Nick wissen „Das raff ich nicht."

„Na ist doch klar: das eine war die Kiefer, der Nadelbaum, und das andere war-"

„KIEFER!" schrie Glory noch einmal ganz verzückt.

„Okay, wir haben's zur Kenntnis genommen!2 stöhnte Gil

„Wir meinten Kiefer Sutherland!" erklärte Megan und strahlte vor Stolz.

Nick, Gil, Greg und Stan stöhnten genervt.

„Fürs erste würde ich sagen: keine Spiele mehr, okay?" schlug Gil vor.

„Das war eine rhetorische Frage, oder?" wollte H wissen.

„Ja."

„Oh."

Dann herrschte wieder Schweigen.

Horatio hatte gerade entschieden, dass Zeit für ein Mittagsschläfchen war und die Augen geschlossen, als er von einer schrillen Stimme aus seiner Trance gerissen wurde.

„Sind wir schon da?"

Es war Glory. Bitte, Herr im Himmel, nicht das auch noch! dachte H.

„Nein, wir sind noch nicht da." Sara schien ihre erzwungene Geduld zu verlieren. „Wir sind erst seit 4 Stunden unterwegs."

„Oh." sagte Megan.

„Ich muss mal." sagte Nick.

„Ich auch." fügte Marty hinzu.

„Okay, wir halten beim nächsten Rastplatz an," entschied Sara, „Ich hätte eh nix gegen einen Fahrerwechsel."

20 Minuten später hielten sie an.

Die Frauen standen brav Schlange vorm Damenklo, während die Männer einfach hinter den nächsten Busch verschwanden. (Wald gab es in Florida ja net wirklich) Nur Horatio hatte soviel Anstand, die Toilette aufzusuchen.

Nachdem sich alle wieder am Bus eingefunden hatten, gab es belegte Stullen. Die Stullen waren mit den unterschiedlichsten Käsesorten belegt, da Sara für sie zuständig gewesen war.

„Ich will Kartoffelsalat." stelle Gil fest.

„Der Salat ist für heute abend." klärte Greg ihn auf.

„Ja!" rief Nick voller Vorfreude, „Wir wollen zelten, grillen und Marshmallows essen!"

„Ja, klingt – geil!"

Alle drehten sich zu Gregg um, welcher die ganze Zeit in einer Kiste gewühlt die die unter einem der Sitzbänke des Busses gestanden hatte.

„Was ist denn so „geil"?" wollte Gil wissen.

Gregg hielt einen runden Glaßgegenstand in die Luft. „Ein BONG!"

Alle stöhnen synchron auf. H verdrehte die Augen.

„Das ist eine Blumenvase, Greg!" klärte Catherine ihn auf.

„Oh..." resigniert stopfte Greg sie zurück in die Kiste.

„Können wir weiter?" wollte H Wissens. „Ich übernehme die nächste Schicht.

Alle stiegen ins Auto, zankten sich um die die Sitzplätze und - „Wo ist Gil?" wollte Sara wissen.

„Hier!" alle drehten ich zu Gil um,welcher gerade aus der Tanke kam.

Er wollte gerade n den Bus einsteigen, als Sara ihn aufhielt.

„Taschen ausleeren."

„Och menno!" Gil leerte seine Taschen aus, und zum Vorschein kamen mehrere Schokoriegel.

„Diese Schokoriegel sind hiermit konfisziert. Beim nächsten Halt bekommst du sie wieder." Sara verstaute die Riegel in ihrer Lunchbox.

„Socken!" kam es von Gregg.

„Socken?" frage Sara.

Gil zog zwei (liebe Süßwarenhersteller, hier könnte gegen ein kleines Entgelt der name Ihrer Firma stehen) Riegel aus seinen Socken und quetschte sich schmollend zwischen Catherine und Nick.

Puh, gut, das wars erst mal. Kapitel 1 fertig.

Gut, das war auch erst der Anfang, aber in NY gehts dann richtig los...freu

Und ich hab mal eine Frage an euch: Ich gehe mal davon aus, das ihr CSI-Fans seid. (Sonst würdet ihr das ja net lesen, oder? ;-) )Bin ich auch, aber man kann das ganze doch trotzdem lustig finden, auch wenn die Charas ein bissel OOC sind, oder? Deshalb heißt es ja FANFICTION!

Na ja, vielen Dank fürs Lesen, Rewiews sind immer willkommen, und wenn ihr igendwelche Anregungen, Fragen oder Beschwerden habt: Immer her damit!


	2. Anmerkung der Autorin

Tach!

So, hier mal ne kurze Aufklärung: Die Story wird hier nicht weitergeführt, ist aber unter dem Titel "Road Trip ins Chaos" unter CSI Las Vegas zu finden! Oder schaut einfach mal in meinem Profil nach, wenn ihrs so net findet!

Viele Liebe Grüße

Missy


End file.
